Legacy of Shadows Wikia
Welcome to the Legacy of Shadows Wikia This wiki is to go along with the deviantART chatroom #LegacyOfShadows. http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/LegacyOfShadows This is where RPs and changes from the chatroom will be reflected in the Galaxy for everyone to see and acknowledge. The Basics Welcome to the wiki for #LegacyOfShadows, a Star Wars roleplaying chatroom set in-universe 314 ABY, roughly three hundred years after the films, in the SWLegends canon. The room story continues, diverging at the time of the Tournament. The state of the galaxy was much as it had been for countless age it seemed, a constant state of strife and warfare as factions rose and fell against one another, brief moments of respite always foreshadowed by impending ruin. At the time of the Tournament, held by a newly arisen Sith faction known as the Noretivas Kelet, the galaxy was being warred over by the Galactic Federation, an alliance of systems and governments formed from the ashes of the One Sith wars in place of the old Republic and Empire, the smaller yet equally powerful Shrouded Empire of the Sith formed in recent decades, amidst numerous independent and criminal factions and the re-emergent Mandalorians. The Tournament was held as a challenge to the galaxy by the Kelet's leader, open to all who dared challenge him. At it's climax however the Tournament was interrupted by multiple ambushes, and in the ensuing chaos the war was fully sparked. From the Y'Toub system, much to the Hutts horror, a near frenzied pitch swept the war as new orders were received by the Jedi and Sith. Ignore the lines, strike at the heart and annihilate the enemy infrastructure. It was time to end this. After three constant, intense and nightmarish years of the worst war to sweep the galaxy in memory, the war finally did end. Although it wasn't the ending either side had been seeking. Waging unreasoning wars of extermination upon one another to the point where all cohesion was lost had resulted in most of the galaxy's infrastructure being destroyed to the point of ruination, governments, orders and militaries tattered and smoking ashes of their once glorious selves. The Galactic Federation and Shrouded Empire had dissolved to the point of a handful of powerful supporters, without any real political or military power left, while both the Sith and Jedi Orders were nearly wiped out from the galaxy with only tens of survivors left to each. No corner of space was left unscorched, and no species fully left out of the interstellar massacre which claimed so many. Having claimed roughly a third of the population in such a short time left most shell shocked, as if the devastation wasn't enough, and fueled a snowballing galactic movement of unrivaled cooperation. From the aftermath of the Kelet War emerged a coalition of unbiased strength and unity seeking to rebuild the galaxy and restore what had been lost, the Galactic Covenant. An agreement of mutual support, cooperation and friendship, the Covenant is an open democracy without a leader focusing on restoring the galactic infrastructure and aiding the survivors of war, while building towards a future where those kinds of catastrophes could never again occur. Of the surviving galactic populous roughly sixty-percent agreed to actively participate in the Covenant, while the remainder abstained in favour of focusing on their own infrastructures, signing non-aggression treaties and acknowledging on record the repercussions of any aggressive action. Six months later a wary calm has descended across the galaxy as it's people move towards restoring a semblance of normality to their lives, much of it still leaderless and without direction as they cope with the loss. Numerous pirate and criminal organisations have jumped at the opportunities abundant in these times, while the Jedi and Sith orders lick their wounds and regroup after a most devastating loss and under the watchful eye of the Covenant. It is now, a year after the Kelet War lost it's momentum and despair settled in, that your character enters the story. The Galactic Covenant rules the scene, working towards a peaceful future and not afraid to stomp down anyone threatening that goal. The Jedi and Sith Orders have been reduced mostly to handfuls of initiates and champions scattered in hiding, few true masters having survived assassination. While the largest criminal organisations were brought down they were quickly replaced by smaller ones vying for control. The Mandalorians mostly kept to themselves, not having the resources to launch assaults on multiple fronts and rather honed their counter-siege tactics. The galaxy is open, broken, and mostly leaderless, it's up to your characters to start uniting it and rebuilding factions and Orders as they see fit. There is no set leadership or allegiance, and all factions are player controlled. Start gathering followers and create your own new Light side Order, or join one of the surviving factions and work towards rebuilding. Alternatively play as a criminal and exploit everyone else, or take on a Sith and set about destroying what's left. The only limits are your imagination, and what your character is capable of. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse